


Sobremesa.

by shadowxc



Category: Nogizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29726628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowxc/pseuds/shadowxc
Relationships: Hashimoto Nanami/Nishino Nanase, Hashimoto Nanami/Shiraishi Mai, Nishino Nanase/Ikuta Erika
Kudos: 2





	1. 始

「所以，爲什麼要採訪我？」

正午十二點，大汗淋漓的生田絵梨花在靠窗的沙發上坐下，殷勤的服務生隨即走過來爲她倒上一杯冰水。

「因爲你救了我的命呀。」

對面的女人不疾不徐地抿了一口咖啡，眉間脣角笑意盈盈的。

「可是⋯⋯」

「可是什麼，對我沒印象？你們忙著任務，救下來的人又那麼多，當然不可能記住每個被救助者呀。」

「呃……我的意思是，這次破壞恐怖分子的陰謀、拯救城市的是精銳部隊的生駒呀，你們報社怎麼不去採訪她？」

「Hmmmm……可是所有人都會去採訪生駒さん呀，所有的專訪都是她的話，讀者不會覺得無聊嗎？而且生駒さん要應付這麼多媒體也會很困擾吧。」

女人有點狡猾地眨了眨眼，無法反駁的生田只好默默嘆了口氣。

「那，你想要知道些什麼？」

「既然如此，生田警官先來個自我介紹怎麼樣？」

I. 何度目の青空か

進入新世紀的前十年，基因相關的生物科學得到迅猛發展，產生超能力的基因變異體被頂尖的科學家破譯，從此，曾經幾千萬人中才會碰巧出現一位的超級英雄，進入了可以被批量培養的時代。

但是，據說被發現於黑幫地下醫學實驗中的這種技術甫一面世便率先被犯罪者們投入使用，着實讓警方頭疼了好一陣子。而不甘示弱的警方也想盡辦法獲取了這門技術，自此每年，全球各地都有數百名身體素質優秀、具有成為超級英雄潛質的年輕軍警人員被選拔出來，被統一送到位於北歐某處的專門學校進行為期幾年的教育和培訓，然後再次被分配到各地軍警成為精銳超級英雄部隊中的生力軍。

而生田絵梨花，就曾是那其中的一員。

雖然長了一張被同期的齋藤飛鳥稱爲「一看就知道是優等生」的乖巧臉蛋，生田的學院生活卻並非看上去那樣一帆風順。縱使憑藉靈活的頭腦和各種鬼點子常被同期稱爲「いくた先生」，可是到了超能力水平測試時，卻往往只能混個勉強及格的成績——沒辦法，誰讓她空有一副優秀的頭腦，覺醒的卻都是有些雞肋的非戰鬥系異能呢。

於是從專門學院畢業之後，生田被分派回到東京警視廳的特襲部隊，負責戰鬥任務的幕後輔助與必要的支援工作——通俗地來講，就是主要負責精銳部隊戰鬥之後的善後工作。

>>>

「明明是作爲前線精銳人員進行培養的，回來卻只能做這樣的工作，不會覺得鬱悶嘛？」

女人櫻脣微啓，輕巧地拋出尖銳的問題。生田笑了笑，不慌不忙地把面前的冰水一飲而盡：

「嘛，善後可是一門大學問，當然需要專業的人士呀。」

說着還揚起眉毛，朝對方做了一個調皮的wink。

「你說不是嘛，記者小姐？」

「真是無可挑剔的答案，生田警官真會說話，」女人笑靨如花，在筆記本上寫了些什麼又抬起頭來：

「那麼，在不涉密的情況下，生田警官可以給我講講平時工作的內容嗎？」

>>>

生田絵梨花已經不記得是第幾次面對這樣的場景了。

執行任務的英雄在追擊犯人的過程中，情急之下鑽進路邊一輛車尾隨逃竄的嫌疑人揚長而去，留下滿臉懵逼的車主抱着正要放進後備箱的超市紙袋站在路邊，或是氣憤地朝着車子開走的方向破口大罵。

抑或是被追得狗急跳牆的犯人駕駛大貨車一頭衝進了街邊某家店面櫥窗，無暇顧及周圍的精銳部隊尾隨著趁亂逃走的犯罪者窮追不捨，剩下無辜的店主或者被波及的顧客血肉模糊地倒在地上。

入職短短幾年來，類似的情景數不勝數，每次生田到現場都會覺得心情無比地複雜，萬人敬仰的超級英雄日以繼夜地維護和平保護城市的過程中，背後總會以不少無辜群衆輕則財物受損，重則家破人亡爲代價犧牲。

而她大多數情況下的工作內容，就是一邊安撫著這些無辜受害者的情緒幫助他們填寫損失估價的賠償申請表格，一邊指揮隊員們使用修復系的異能對被破壞的房屋車輛進行復原工作。

>>>

「生田警官長了這樣一張人見人愛的臉，想必不太會有人來為難你吧。」

「嘛……算是吧。」生田有些自嘲地笑著，朝服務生招招手，點了一杯冰咖啡。「老實說，托這張臉的福，每次跟受害者交涉的時候他們倒是不太會對我態度太差呢，特別是一些上年紀的大叔阿姨們。」

「聽起來，生田警官的工作一直以來似乎還挺順利的？」

「嗯⋯⋯這麼說好像倒也未必。」

「比如說？」

「要是這麼簡單，那也不需要我們這樣的專業人員了。」生田眨了眨眼睛。「善後可是一門博弈的藝術呀。」

>>>

人類是一種自私的生物，生田深深明白這一點。

安分守己的老實人只是少數，而大多數人在有機會的情況下都戰勝不了內心貪點小便宜的念頭。

在修理復原在戰鬥中被破壞的房屋車輛時被要求「順便」修理其他東西的情況並不少見，故意誇大自己損失金額的情況也比比皆是。甚至還有並不在影響範圍內的人，硬是聲稱自己的財產在戰鬥中受到了影響而要求巨額賠償的，而往往這些人總是更能煽動圍觀群衆和受害者的情緒，給善後人員的工作造成一定的麻煩。

因此，生田日常工作的重要部分之一，就是鑑定損傷是否由戰鬥因素造成，並根據客觀證據，評估出合理的補償金額，同時還要確保專門小組擁有能用非暴力方式快速平息混亂的能力。

>>>

「所謂的『用非暴力方式快速平息混亂的能力』，是針對使用異能而言嗎？」

「不不不，如果是這樣就好了。」生田擺出一臉神祕的表情，伸出食指搖了搖。「除非是經過審查委員會認可的工作人員人身安全受到威脅的情況，我們是不允許對普通平民使用異能的。哎呀——記者小姐你有所不知，跟應付那個審查過程比起來，最麻煩的狀況也不值一提。」

「所以生田警官的意思是……只能使用所謂的普通方法讓鬧事的人乖乖聽話了？」

「沒錯。所以別看我們善後部隊不太起眼，選拔標準的嚴格程度大概並不亞於精銳戰鬥部隊——嘛雖然是不同的方面啦。」

「啊啦，原來是這樣嗎——我大概有些理解生田警官爲何年紀輕輕就如此能言善道了。」

女人一臉新奇地揚起眉毛，低下頭在筆記本上寫了幾句。

「那麼，生田警官可以跟我講講你入隊時的甄選過程嗎？」

>>>

生田還記得畢業考核時的場景。

考核開始的鈴聲響起，那些擁有著戰鬥系異能的同學們先後不見了身影，剩下異能是非戰鬥系的少數人站在原地，面對著眼前一片狼藉的情景有些手足無措，只能豔羨地看著那些異能優等生們面對著模擬成異能犯罪者的機器人大展拳腳。

生田也在後者之中，卻並沒有像其中大多數人一樣慌了神。她冷靜地在腦中過了一邊考試前天發到每個人手中的評分細則，隨後敏銳地找到了破局得分的辦法。可正要邁開步子行動的時候卻聽見了身邊「非戰鬥系果然畢不了業了吧」的喪氣議論，她遲疑了一下，心一橫三步兩步站到了前面：

「大家別慌，我有一個能讓大家得分的辦法。」

人群安靜了片刻又開始小聲交頭接耳起來，幾雙眼睛投來半信半疑的眼神，事到如此也只能試試看了吧，生田一咬牙破釜沉舟地開口：

「考題是儘量控制入侵帶來的混亂狀況，減少帶來的傷害和損失，雖然我們在控制入侵方面比不上戰鬥系，但說到控制混亂狀態，減少二次傷害和損失，比起戰鬥系那群只會拆不會修的傢伙，我們非戰鬥系在這方面不是更拿手嗎？」

>>>

「不愧是生田警官，從那時開始就已經展現出果決的判斷力和強勢的領導力了呀。」

「您過獎了。畢竟在畢業考核的考場上，說什麼也不能怂啊。」

「那麼我還有一個問題。生田警官是在加入之前就知道有這麼一支善後小隊存在，所以才選擇加入的嗎？」

「誒？……不不不，我也是加入之後才知道的。」生田苦笑了一下。「錄取通知上並沒有寫明具體分配部門，我一開始還以爲我將來的工作就是給精銳部隊當後勤或者當個獄警之類的呢，畢竟是非戰鬥系異能，硬要去戰鬥的話雖然不是不行，但說實話還是挺雞肋的……」

「誒——」女人饒有興味地挑了挑眉，隨即又揚起一抹職業的完美笑容：

「可是我聽說，生田警官是那一年東京警視廳特襲部隊錄取的唯二超能力學員之一呢。」

>>>

接到一紙分配通知書的生田，一度也好奇過自己到底是怎麼進入特襲部隊那位傳說中對新人要求相當嚴格的長官法眼的。

迎新會的晚上生田發揚自己向來不慫的厚臉皮精神，在幾輪推杯換盞之後向那位看起來不苟言笑但卻意外有着奇怪笑點的短髮長官問出了心中的疑問。

「這個嘛……」

長官愣了一下，然後走到角落將安安靜靜地坐在那裡吃著東西的一個人拉到她面前，生田認出來這是白天有過一面之緣又匆匆離去的指揮組組長。

「是七瀬指名的喔。」

還沒搞清楚狀況的女孩子抿著脣困惑地看著她，生田將問題重複了一遍之後對方有些恍然大悟地點點頭：

「嗯⋯⋯怎麼說呢⋯⋯」

不知是不是因為喝了酒的關係，對方的臉微微透着绯红，說話的聲音輕飄飄的，「也不是什麼特殊的原因，就覺得有自信的人挺好的。」

>>>

「不過，生田警官倒確實是臉上就寫著自信的人呢。像您這樣優秀的人，大概很少受到失敗挫折的困擾吧？」

生田從服務生手裏接過冰咖啡，朝對方笑容明朗地說了聲謝謝，喝了一口才回答道：

「說出來大概有些丟臉——但我工作中的失敗說實話還真不少。」

「誒⋯⋯連生田警官也會這樣啊。」

「畢竟我也不是生來就擅長這種事情的天才呀。」

「生田警官太謙虛了。那麼可以分享一下對你來說記憶最深刻的一次嗎？」

>>>

無論過了多久生田都還偶爾會夢見第一次出任務的場景。

她懵懵懂懂地隨隊到了敵人入侵現場，還沒來得及緊張，就被帶隊的前輩拉著在現場各處奔波，等到終於有停下來的機會得以稍作休息，已經是日落時分了。

「第一天出任務就遇到大事件，いくちゃん累壞了吧？不過還好形勢都基本得到控制，等收尾工作完成我們一起去吃……」

可是不遠處傳來的一聲巨響如利斧一般將輕鬆的話尾攔腰斬斷，生田與前輩不約而同地向聲音傳出的方向望去，卻訝異地發現修復好的一處大樓上的大型看板不知爲何又倒塌下來，砸得路面碎石飛濺。

隨後，生田耳畔傳來驚慌失措的哭喊聲。

>>>

「雖然發生了悲劇，但這也只能說是意外吧？畢竟誰也預料不到修復好的看板會再次倒塌。」

「雖然這麼說很沒有職業道德，我曾經一度也希望是意外就好了。」

噩夢回想起來還歷歷在目，幾分鐘前還神采飛揚的年輕警官斂下眉眼，聲音也變得低沉下來。

「負責修復的隊員因爲過於疲憊開了小差，導致支撐那塊看板的鋼筋並沒有恢復到最堅固的狀態才導致跌落，砸中了一對開車路過的母子。」

「那麼那對母子……後來得救了嗎？」

「母親搶救後脫離了生命危險，而孩子……」

生田眼眶微微發紅，停頓了一下才輕輕開口：

「……孩子最終沒有挺過來。」

「可是，就憑這也不能說生田警官的責任，不是嗎？」

「這件事情發生之後我後悔過很多事情，如果我的異能可以更有用一點就好了，如果我能提醒前輩們將修過的地方好好檢查一遍就好了……可是說到底我最後悔的一件事，是如果我那時能夠更好地安慰那位母親就好了。」

>>>

走出那間病房的時候，生田發現自己攥緊的手心濡溼一片。

她拼盡全力地說完了那一長串事先準備好的說辭卻沒有得到預想中的反應，等她說完許久那位形容枯槁的母親才木訥地回過眼來對上她的目光，嘴脣翕動半餉才說出一句話：

「你們不應該是保護他的人嗎，為什麼變成了殺死他的人？」

那一瞬間生田突然覺得所有的那些準備好的、看起來完美無缺的回應都蒼白無比。

她已經想不起來她最後是如何結束那一場煎熬的對話的，拿著那張被手汗浸溼了一角的賠償協議書默然地等候電梯的時候，走廊上突然傳來一陣騷動，隨即隱約地聽到樓下傳來『有人墜樓了』的驚惶呼喊，生田心裏驟然掠過一絲不好的預感。

她幾乎是跌跌撞撞地衝進那間熟悉的病房，迎接她的是空無一人的床和打開的窗戶。

>>>

「……發生這樣的事真是很遺憾，想必生田警官之後很長一段時間都不好受吧。」

「剛發生時確實低落了好一段時間，甚至當下還想過是不是放棄比較好……長官和前輩們都沒有責怪我，自己也想著不能讓負面情緒影響到工作，所以之後好一段時間壓力確實很大。」

生田吸了吸鼻子，抬起眼微微揚起嘴角，向對面的女人露出一個有些感慨的微笑來：

「但撐過了那段時間之後，一切都在往好的方向發展了。」

女人將鬢角一絲落下來的長髮撩到耳後，笑容看上去顯得誠摯無比：

「作爲一個因生田警官而獲救的普通民衆，只想說您當時沒有放棄真是太好了。」

>>>

等到事故責任都處理完時夜幕早已降臨，生田坐在醫院中庭的臺階上，無聲地嘆了口氣。

腳邊突然被溫溫熱熱的東西蹭了蹭，她小小地嚇了一跳低下頭，一隻毛茸茸的小貓乖巧地望著她。

「……小傢伙，你怎麼會在這裏呀？」

醫院裏應該不會有貓才對呀，生田轉頭環顧了一下四週，走廊上空蕩蕩的沒有一個人。

「啊、你是迷路了跑到這裏來的嗎？」

小貓像是回答她的問題一般，輕輕地叫了一聲。

「我猜對了嗎？真巧呀，我也有些迷茫了呢。

「小傢伙你知道嗎，今天因爲我的錯，一條活生生的生命就這樣消失了……出了這樣的事情，你一定也覺得這樣的我很差勁吧？」

小貓睜著圓圓的眼睛和她四目相對，然後輕盈地跳上了她的膝蓋，蹭掉了了她臉頰上悄悄滑落的淚水。

同一時間，醫院二樓一個不起眼的角落，帶著細框眼鏡的女孩子抱著夾了一疊紙的板夾，安靜地站在走廊窗邊。

她一直看著臺階上抱著貓的女孩子破涕爲笑才轉身離開，一直緊繃着的脣角微揚起一個舒展的弧度。

夜風從打開的窗戶裏吹進來，稍稍吹起了她手上隨意提着的板夾封面。在裏面的某一頁，一隻栩栩如生的小貓依稀可見。

>>>

「恕我冒昧——那隻貓之後怎麼樣了呢？」

「沒辦法，就只好帶回家養了呀。」生田想了想掏出手機，在屏幕上點了幾下，然後遞到女人面前：

「就是它了。」

「生田警官真的把它照顧得很好呢。」女人笑著點點頭。「我擅自通過關係稍微調查了一下，從生田警官入職的第二年開始，任務解決率就達到百分之百了啊。」

「那之後我私下裏買了很多書來補習這方面的知識，而且前輩們中有很多能說會道的人在，幾年來耳濡目染也讓我學會了很多。」

女人還想說些什麼卻被一陣急促的鈴聲打斷，生田一臉抱歉地看了一眼手機上的聯繫人名字，面帶難色地開口：

「那個抱歉——突然有急事，我得先回去了……」

「沒關係，今天的採訪就到這裡吧。」女人善解人意地擺擺手，微笑著合上筆記本的封面。「感謝生田警官答應我的採訪要求撥冗前來，今天的素材已經足夠寫出一篇好報導了。」

「那就好那就好——」生田揚起笑容點點頭握住女人伸過來的手，卻在下一句壓低了聲音：

「那麼輪到我來問問題了，記者小姐——不，或許稱呼你爲白石小姐更好一些，你到底是誰？」

而被稱爲白石的女人只是好整以暇地收回了手，像是早已預料到這個結果一樣毫不驚訝：

「不愧是生田警官，到底還是被你發現了呢。」

「白石小姐大概不清楚我的異能，畢竟我很少對人使用——在滿足發動條件的前提下，我可以讀取目標對象的內心想法和短期內的記憶。我想您並沒有被我救過命吧，白石小姐？」

「喔——還真是便利的異能呢。但我記得生田警官剛說過，除非經過允許，否則不能對一般群衆使用異能，你就不怕違規受到處罰嗎？」

「白石小姐說的不錯，規定確實如此，」生田點點頭站起身，臉上還保持著微笑，清亮的聲線卻帶上了一層寒霜。「但規定還有下半句——當對方同樣是異能人士時，在不傷害其人身安全的前提下未經上級批准對其使用並不違規。所以我再問一遍，你到底是誰，白石小姐？」

女人漂亮的眉眼彎起意味深長的弧度，在轉身離開前手指輕輕抵在嘴脣上做了一個「噓」的手勢。

「——你總有一天會知道的。」

>>>

女人推开咖啡馆的门，身影很快就消失在休息日下午的街道上熙熙攘攘的人群中。幾分鐘後，她拐進一條不起眼的小巷，在巷子深處，一輛黑色的轎車靜靜地停在那裏。

她走過去彎下身子敲敲車窗，然後打開車門毫不客氣地坐進副駕駛座。駕駛座上的短髮女人氣定神閒地轉過頭來，收起正要將嘴上那根Young American點燃的打火機，朝她溫和地笑了笑。

「好久不見，しーちゃん。」

\- tbc. -


	2. 续

熙熙攘攘的繁華街道上，一輛黑色轎車轉了個彎，拐進一條沒人注意的僻靜小巷。

車子在小巷裏停下來，駕駛座上的人推了推鼻樑上的細框眼鏡，從懷裏的菸盒裏掏出一根纖細的Young American。正要點燃時，副駕駛座的窗戶被敲了敲，她轉過眼去，車窗外的女人歪著頭，朝她莞爾一笑。

她熄滅了打火機回以一笑，手指輕輕扣下車門鎖。打開門坐上副駕駛座的人毫不客氣地拿下她叼在嘴裏的菸，搶過菸盒將菸重新放進去整齊地碼好。

「我不是早就跟奈奈未說過戒菸的事情了嗎？」

「循序漸進嘛，我已經抽得很剋制了。」

被訓的人毫不在意地笑了笑，將耳畔掉下來的一縷短髮撥到耳後：

「怎麼樣？就像我跟你說的一樣，絵梨花是個很有趣的孩子吧。」

「你還真是挖到了塊寶。」副駕駛座上的人挑了挑眉，眉眼間是藏不住的笑意，「橋本長官就不怕我把你愛將的信息轉手賣給犯罪組織嗎？」

「你賣也無妨，像突擊班和狙擊班那幾個明星隊員的超能力早就不是什麼祕密了，這麼多犯罪集團裏不乏所謂的智將，不也沒研究出來什麼特別有用的招數？」

外表與職稱嚴重不符的特襲部隊長官懶洋洋地把玩著菸盒，露出一個胸有成竹的笑容來。

「嘛，しーちゃん不也清楚得很嗎？如果絵梨花是那種被獲知了超能力就會被限制住的傢伙的話，七瀬從一開始也就不會相中她了。」

「奈奈未對自己的屬下還是一如既往的自信呀。」對方笑著點點頭，「不過，我可是相-當-中意那孩子呢。」

「所以你和絵梨花都聊了些什麼？」

副駕駛座上的人促狹地眯起眼睛，嘴角揚起一個狡猾的笑容：

「你猜。」

半晌兩人都没再說話，車廂里陷入安靜的氛圍。

過了好一陣子，駕駛座上的人才沉吟著打破了沈默：

「しーちゃん。」

「嗯？」

「我們開始吧。」

II. 孤獨兄弟

橋本奈奈未推開房間門的時候，等她的人已經氣定神閒地坐在裡面了。

「大白天還在上班就開始喝酒？」

「才没有啦。這是咖啡。」對方有些不滿地舉起杯子，「嘛雖然是摻了點威士忌⋯⋯」

「小心我告訴まいまい。」橋本促狹地瞇起眼睛，隨即又正色起來。「みさ，今天要跟你商量的事⋯⋯」

「在行動之前，我不會透露給任何人的。」抿了一口杯中的咖啡，對方審慎地點點頭。「這消息可靠嗎？」

「是從我一直以來的那個線人那裡來的消息……」

橋本直起身子湊近對面的人，停頓了一下壓低聲音：

「——我親自驗證過的。」

她抬起眼，對方流露出一絲驚詫，很快又朝她投來瞭然的笑容。

「有時候會想……ななみん會認識那樣的人，也真的是很神奇的一件事呢。」

>>>

許多年過去橋本仍然記得初見白石麻衣的情景。

彼時她還是個正義感爆棚的菜鳥巡警，在下班路上看到小巷裡瘦弱的女高中生被一群小混混獰笑著圍在中間時便不管不顧地跑了過去。只是將女孩子護在身後時她才發現旁邊圍堵的小混混其實是一群異能犯罪者，橋本在心裏默默嘆了口氣，一邊警惕著小混混們的舉動，一邊在腦中飛快地思考起至少能讓身後的女孩子安全逃跑的辦法。

——而白石麻衣就在這個時候出現在她面前。

至今橋本還能清楚地回憶起看到白石的第一眼，如果一個人很重要，那麼從一開始那個人就註定是特別的吧，橋本轉過頭的時候正好望進她那雙清清冷冷的眼睛。比起那幾個犯罪者白石擁有著碾壓般的實力，她啃着蘋果，三拳兩腳就將幾個小混混打倒在地，橋本愣愣地看著她，摩托車頭燈的光芒勾勒出的銀邊和手中的火焰讓她看上去如同神話中下凡的女武神。

異能管理課如同嗅到了腐肉的烏鴉一樣迅速趕來，橋本狐假虎威地站在旁邊跟著喊了一句「你們以涉嫌違反異能使用管理條例而被逮捕」，掏出手帕塞給身後因驚嚇而掉下眼淚的女孩子溫柔地安慰了兩句，轉過眼就看到悄悄騎上了摩托車準備發動引擎離開的白石。

「這位警官也要以涉嫌違反異能使用管理條例逮捕我嗎？」

橋本第一次聽到白石的聲音，清清冷冷就如同那人給她的第一印象。引擎聲中，那人微微揚起頭，不無嘲諷地睥睨著匆匆跑來的她。

不想讓她就這樣離開，橋本腦中突兀地冒出一個想法來。

「不不不，這不是想請這位女俠留個名字和聯繫方式，我們好寄個見義勇為的表彰狀給您嘛。」

「不必了。」

無視了她情急之下想出來的蹩腳理由，高嶺之花淡淡地拋下三個字，毫無留戀地絕塵而去。

>>>

「不過，你說的你親自驗證過情報的真實性是什麼意思？」

敏銳地察覺到了橋本話中的線索，異能管理課新任課長衛藤美彩不客氣地直奔主題。

「事情要從絵梨花的能力說起了。」

「いくちゃん？沒記錯的話她的能力應該是具象化物體在被改變前曾經的狀態，以及讀取發動對象內心想法和短期記憶吧，你找到讓她在戰鬥中直接使用的方法了？」

特襲部隊的短髮長官抿了一口茶，朝衛藤調皮地眨了眨眼：

「系統裡現有的登記資料上確實只有這個記錄沒錯，但いくちゃん的能力並不止於此。」

「喔？」

「我保證事情結束之後會抓著絵梨花去更新資料，但みさ你得先答應我不把這個消息透露出去⋯⋯」

「那倒沒關係，いくちゃん是個有分寸的孩子，加上是在你的監控下使用應該也不會出什麼問題。但是每次使用之後你得跟我報備一聲，這樣我可以事先把機密許可文件給你們做好，免得之後被監察課嘮叨。」衛藤想了想，「所以，いくちゃん是怎麼不被發現有未登記的能力的？」

「みさ知道有極少數的人會有在覺醒期之後還會發展出新能力的情況嗎？」

「那倒沒錯。所以いくちゃん就屬於這種情況，在入隊之後又覺醒了新能力吧。」

「是的。」橋本點點頭。「絵梨花覺醒出新能力是在一年以前，具體表現是在彈奏某一首特定樂曲的時候，可以將眼前看到的生物的靈魂進行互換。」

「發現的時候⋯⋯沒鬧出什麼亂子吧。」

想起某個精力過剩的孩子惡作劇時眉飛色舞的表情，異能管理課課長突然覺得頭有些大。

「如果成功地逼瘋了她家的兩隻貓，弄倒了新買的洗衣液砸到腳趾上導致骨折算的話。」被稱為『比起一日三餐更喜歡不幸的事情』的特襲部隊長官幸災樂禍地摀著嘴笑起來，像是想起了當時的場景。「但她自己並沒有意識到是這種情況，我去探病發現癥結所在的時候，就想到了這個計劃。」

衛藤忍俊不禁地笑了兩聲，又突然意識到了什麼表情嚴肅起來：

「這麼說你是和那個人⋯⋯」

「嗯哼。」

橋本笑著點頭肯定了衛藤的推論，而後者的表情已經開始變得擔憂起來：

「……那請問我眼前的是？」

「如假包換的橋本奈奈未。」

「多久了？」

「從第一次互換開始，快一年了。」

「你們⋯⋯還真敢這麼幹啊？」

在同僚心目中一向擁有著穩重形象的特襲部隊長官只是挑了挑眉，語氣就如同在談論今天的午飯吃什麼一樣自然：

「偶爾小小的冒個險，不是挺不錯的嗎。」

>>>

「好巧喔，我們又見面了。」

難得的休日一大早，橋本站在轄區外某個巷口，朝經過的高嶺之花自來熟地套近乎。在過去的幾個星期裏，她早已假公濟私地將那個人的行動軌跡摸了個大概。

高嶺之花不耐煩地看了她一眼，不加掩飾地露出「怎麼又是你」的嫌棄表情，轉過頭就繼續邁開步子。但幾週下來在不斷搭訕中臉皮厚度與日俱增的隔壁轄區派出所巡警小姐並不在意，一邊喊著「麻煩等一下」一邊從懷裡摸出一個蘋果，在前面的人回過頭來的瞬間扔了過去。

那人抬手接住蘋果，有些狐疑地看了橋本一眼正想說些什麼，巷子裡卻突然衝出來一個氣勢洶洶的中年人，在看到蘋果的瞬間就開始破口大罵：

「真是讓我好找，你這個偷蘋果的賊原來在這！」

誒，這麼快就被找到了嘛——

雖然早有心理準備，橋本還是被那聲怒吼嚇的一愣，藏在衣服裡的幾個蘋果一下子掉到了地上。沒來得及在心裡嘲笑自己的狼狽樣子，橋本拉著身前的人拔腿就跑。

七繞八拐最終跑進了一條不起眼的小巷，一直緊追不捨的水果店主才終於被甩掉。直到怒吼聲再也聽不見，橋本這才忍不住，大笑起來：

「誒你說我堂堂一個警察，居然被當成小偷被追了這麼久，噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈⋯⋯」

對方一臉無奈地看著她笑彎了腰，一開始還試圖保持冷淡的表情，終於沒繃住臉，也跟著忍俊不禁地笑起來：

「⋯⋯這不是你自找的嗎。」

兩人互相指著對方因奔跑而頭髮凌亂氣喘吁吁的狼狽樣子笑了一陣子，那人沒頭沒腦地補上了一句：

「不過，偶爾小小地冒個險，不也挺不錯的嗎——」

不管多久以後橋本都還記得白石說出這句話時的表情，那是那個人第一次在她面前展露出笑容。一直緊繃著的漂亮眉眼舒展開來，雙眸閃閃發光，就像是渡過陰鬱潮溼的梅雨天之後，終於從雲隙露出的陽光一樣耀眼。

她喘著氣抬起頭，那人笑著朝她伸出一隻手：

「白石麻衣，請多指教。」

於是橋本直起腰，也笑著握住了那隻手：

「橋本奈奈未，請多指教。」

>>>

「那麼請問你用別人的身體幹了些什麼？」

「呀，不要說得我好像專門用人家的身體去做什麼見不得人的事情啦。」特襲部隊的長官油嘴滑舌地插科打諢，在看到對面的人一臉黑線的表情時又瞬間回復成了嚴肅臉。「みさ應該聽說過『禿鷲』這個人吧，現在地下世界的群雄割據中實力相對比較強大的那一方。」

「這位跟我們異能管理課也是老相識了。不過這個人相當狡猾，雖然犯下的罪行罄竹難書，我們追查了這麼多年愣是沒查出來他的真實身份。」

「哈，那我接下來說的事情，可要收費了。」橋本調皮地眨眨眼睛，「你很快就可以知道『禿鷲』是誰了。」

「誒？！！！」異能管理課課長瞬間瞪大了眼睛，「這個人是誰？你怎麼查到的？」

「這個人其實一直在我們的關注名單裏，但因爲做事謹慎不留把柄，所有命令都是用加密程序單線聯繫業務鏈每一環上的人，所以很少進入警方的視線，我們最後查到這人的真實身份的時候也是吃了一驚。」橋本摸出手機，點進相冊打開了一張圖片，然後推到衛藤面前。「話說回來，みさ你還記得我們剛調入東京警察廳不久的那段時間，某個和我的線人有關的地下集團鬧得很大的內鬨事件嗎？」

「我記得。」衛藤看著照片，若有所思地點點頭，「最後那個犯罪集團實驗室被炸掉元氣大傷，在那之後的幾年裏地下世界亂作一團，然後『禿鷲』開始上位——等等，你別告訴我這件事你也有份……」

而特襲部隊的長官沒有回答，只是給了她一個意味深長的微笑。

>>> >>> >>>

橋本倒在地上喘著粗氣，瞇着眼睛盯著前方漸漸逼近的幾個身影。

「我說你真的是活膩了，沒有能力也敢來送死。」領頭的人獰笑著，身邊的另一個人將金屬球棒揮得呼呼響，隨聲附和：「像你這種不知死活的弱雞我見多了，就算是那個白石麻衣來了，也救不了你的——」

「誰說我沒能力的？」

胡亂地伸手抹掉嘴角滲出的血，橋本露出一個在對方看來有些悚然的笑容來。

「比如說現在，你們身後這個鐵架子馬上就會倒在你們頭上。」

「切，別聽這女的唬人，全部砸掉就不用怕了！」對方陣營裏的一人咆哮著，一拳將身後搖搖欲墜的鐵架子轟得七零八落。「來呀，你還有什麼本事！」

可是很快他就覺察到了事情的不對，因爲那個在他預想中本應瑟瑟發抖的女人竟然笑得更加燦爛了，空氣裏開始瀰漫起一股不妙的味道。

「托您的福，我就算不用發動能力也能達到我想要的結果了。」

橋本嘴角掛著胸有成竹的笑容，從衣袋裏掏出了打火機，在手上漫不經心地擺弄著。

「真是感謝您這幾拳，剛剛幫我把地下的煤氣管道撕開了一個大口子。」

「你你你……你瘋了嗎？在這裏點燃的話你自己也會被炸死的！」

「那又如何。」

橋本作勢要將點燃的打火機扔出去，剛剛還氣勢洶洶的幾個犯罪者早已嚇得倉皇逃竄。她看著那幾個人的背影收起打火機，嘴角浮起一抹嘲諷的笑容。

「連必死的覺悟都沒有，還做什麼黑社會。」

「奈奈未！」

白石幾乎是以平生最快的速度趕到了現場，卻沒能趕上腳底抹油的幾個犯罪者。她氣憤地用力跺著腳想騎上機車追過去，卻被橋本抬手攔住了：

「しーちゃん，算了。」

氣得炸毛的人這才忿忿不平地停住腳步蹲下身子，盯著橋本沾滿血污的臉看了片刻，卻突然給了她一耳光。平白無故挨了打的橋本還在錯愕，卻又被那人一把抱進懷裏，良久，帶著哭腔的聲音才在她耳畔響起來：

「明明沒有異能也不會拳腳，為什麼還要逞英雄一個人跑出來幫我打架啊。」

「為什麼呢——」橋本回抱住白石拍拍她的背，聲線裡染上些許溫和的笑意。「大概是因為我是最看不得しーちゃん受欺負的人吧。」

「奈奈未真是個笨蛋。」

那人的腦袋在橋本的頸窩輕輕蹭了蹭，悶悶地憋出一句話來。

「好危險的，你好好做你的警察不好嗎？非要來攪和地下世界的事。」

「誒，我可是覺得しーちゃん去打架的時候就得帶上我一起才行噢。」

「為什麼？」

「雖然我沒有異能，可是我有很多能夠幫助異能很厲害的しーちゃん輕鬆獲勝的辦法啊。」

「就知道油嘴滑舌。」

「麻衣，我是認真的。」外表和職務有些不符的年輕警察鬆開環抱白石的雙臂，目光灼灼望進她眼裡。「我們在一起，什麼都能做到。」

>>>

「地下世界都傳說那個人這些年能做到割據一方多虧了背後那個永遠不露面的神祕軍師，果然就是你。」異能管理課課長翻了個白眼，「那麼，內鬨這件事情又和『禿鷲』的真實身份有什麼關係嗎？」

「關係挺大的。『禿鷲』原本就是那個組織實驗室的負責人，集團分崩離析之後，他整合了一些有實力的舊部，憑藉技術勢力漸漸發展壯大。要說這人其實在地下世界的名氣早就挺大的，但行事及其低調，也就只是這幾年才漸漸浮出水面。」

「所以，你們又是怎麼查到這個人的？」

「我們玩了一齣借屍還魂的把戲。簡單的說就是經過這樣那樣之後我以警方的名義鎖定了一個曾經在『禿鷲』項目組裏待過的人，僞造了他死在警方追捕亂槍之下的假象之後，讓絵梨花把他和另一個死囚靈魂互換，使計讓他供出了『禿鷲』的真實身份。」橋本輕描淡寫地概括了一遍始末，「所以，人查出來了，接下來就是要收網的時候了。」

「那你需要我怎麼做？」

「很簡單，我需要你幫忙斷掉『禿鷲』的財源。他很聰明，每次收到錢都是通過海外公司和好幾層空殼公司週轉，然後洗白成黃金、鑽石這樣的硬通貨然後存放在某個離島上的一處宅子裏。雖說『禿鷲』對他的寶貝實驗室呵護備至，但他存放錢款的地方相對來說卻大意多了——因爲反正警方無法查封他這些『來源清白』的錢款，所以他也只僱了幾個保安替他看守而已。這就是我們的機會所在了：斷掉他的財路他一定會急，他一急就一定會露出破綻。」

「道理我都懂，爲什麼你不直接調用警察？程序上你這樣更方便不是嗎？」

「因爲異能管理課出動才會讓他放鬆警惕。如果是警察，『禿鷲』這麼精明的人一定會覺察到不對勁；而你們出動的話，他就不太會放在心上——因爲他在那邊的東西和異能使用一點關係都沒有，他很自信你們查不到任何東西，這樣我們才能殺他個措手不及。」

「我懂了。」衛藤把杯子裏剩餘的咖啡一飲而盡，想了想又有些感慨地開口：

「ななみん，說實話有時候我真的覺得，你要是當黑幫，肯定要比當警察混得更好。」

特襲部隊的長官微微揚起嘴角，露出一絲讓人看不透的笑容來：

「——有個人也說過類似的話呢。」

>>>

「奈奈未突然找我是什麼事？」

海邊的懸崖上，白石急急忙忙地下了車，一路小跑到早已站在那裏等待的人身邊。

「麻衣前陣子的貨被『禿鷲』截了對吧。」

「是倒沒錯，我接到電話的時候奈奈未也在呀……等等，你不會是想出了能讓我把貨搶回來的辦法吧？可是都過了這麼長時間應該早就被他轉手了吧？而且奈奈未也知道我們現在的實力真的沒辦法跟他硬碰硬……」

白石滿頭的問號，橋本卻不急著回答。她掏出菸盒點了根菸，吸了一口才不慌不忙地開口：

「貨是搶不回來了，但是放心，我有能一勞永逸解決『禿鷲』的辦法。」

「是什麼……辦法？」

「和之前的方法不一樣，這套方案需要非常長的籌備時間，但一旦時機成熟有很大的機率可以快速取得成果。而且如果我們要實施這個計劃的話我也會動用我這邊的人，但是前提是我們兩人之間的密切配合。」

「那，奈奈未想要我怎麼配合？」

「這個辦法會比我之前給你出的任何一個主意都要瘋狂。」橋本停頓了片刻，才斟酌著開口。「麻衣，你願意跟我靈魂互換嗎？」

遠超預料之外的答案讓白石瞠目結舌。她張了張嘴，過了半餉才憋出一句話：

「你……你說什麼？」

「我是說，靈魂互換。」像是早就預料到了她的反應，橋本臉上仍然帶著她那標誌性的波瀾不驚的溫柔笑意，「我手下的一個孩子，覺醒出了能讓兩個生物靈魂互換的能力。不過你不用擔心，我已經測試過——沒有副作用，過程可逆，從機制上來說，基本上沒有任何風險。」

「那互換之後，我們要做什麼？」

「儘量收集關於『禿鷲』的任何信息。麻衣，我提出這個自私的請求僅僅是因爲以你的身份做掩護可以讓我在不暴露身份的前提下更方便行事，並不是不相信你的能力，所以非必要情況下我不會提出互換的請求；另外，雖然我信得過那個叫做生田絵梨花的孩子，但在她取得麻衣的絕對信任之前，我不會提出實施計劃請求。麻衣覺得這樣可以嗎？」

「奈奈未，不是我不相信你，可是這實在是……那一車貨丟了就丟了，我不想要你爲了這區區一車貨冒險……」

「我不是爲了那一車貨。『禿鷲』最近太過活躍，四處惹事八成只是一個試探，下一步肯定就是要統一地下世界的勢力，等那時再出手就晚了。而且對付了『禿鷲』，在剷除這個城市治安隱患的同時，你的最大威脅也能消除掉，所以我才覺得有做的必要。」

橋本一口氣說完，狠狠地吸了一口菸，然後揚手將菸蒂扔進月色下黑黢黢的大海。

「而且麻衣不是說過，偶爾小小地冒個險，不也挺不錯的嗎——」

白石嘆了口氣低著頭沒說話，在橋本以爲她不會回答的時候，她卻突然笑了起來。

「奈奈未，說不定比起我，你才是更像惡勢力的那個人。」

橋本也笑了，她攏了攏大衣的領子，伸過手臂將身邊的人攬進懷裏。

「可是麻衣從來都不是惡勢力啊。」

>>>

「時間差不多了，我再不回去就要被老頭子們唸了。ななみん剛剛說的事情我會親自去準備的，等到需要行動的時候告訴我一聲就好。」

「人員安排上我會撥出幾個戰鬥人員假扮成你的人隨行，文件之類的我也會先安排好，你不要擔心。」

隨意地坐在桌子上的特襲部隊長官跳下來，換上了公事公辦的表情，朝異能管理課課長點點頭。兩人心領神會地交換了眼神，在門口互相道了聲再會。

橋本哼著小曲走進辦公室的時候，偌大的辦公室裏只剩下指揮組組長西野還在座位上批閱文件。

「難得不需要出外勤，七瀬不跟其他人一起去吃午飯嗎？」

「沒辦法，誰讓某位長官一大早就玩失蹤，所以緊急的文件全部送到我這裏來了。」

「誒——真是給你添麻煩了。」調皮地吐了吐舌頭，橋本自覺地將女孩子辦公桌上堆積如山的文件搬了過去。「剩下的由我來就好，七瀬去休息一下吧。」

「那我就不客氣了。」

西野摘下眼鏡揉了揉太陽穴，目送著橋本的背影走進長官辦公室。她拉開辦公桌最上面的抽屜準備拿出眼鏡盒，指尖卻觸到了一方柔軟的布料，是一塊手絹。

曾經生田絵梨花和齋藤飛鳥兩個小孩子吵著要跟她一起吃飯的時候看到這方被她小心地收在抽屜裏的手絹時還曾經好奇過，當時的她也只是笑了笑，推說是高中畢業那年從某個挺身而出救了自己英雄那裏拿到的紀念品便轉開了話題。

她抬頭看了一眼玻璃後面長官辦公室裏那個埋頭批閱文件的身影，將那方手絹拿出來看了看又摺好，將繡著小小的“HM773”的那一角小心地掖了進去。

然後她若有所思地抿了抿嘴，鎖上了抽屜。

\- tbc.-

* 這篇裏橋的設定參照了孤獨兄弟、14單個人pv和転がった鐘を鳴らせ的MV，依舊埋了很多梗，希望各位看官看得愉快（笑


	3. 終

「大作家，恭喜拿到大賞呀。」

高山一実風風火火地跑進咖啡館，在警視廳任職的好友已經坐在角落的卡座裏，笑眯眯地向她打招呼。

「啊，謝謝——」高山從包裏掏出筆記本，轉過頭向走過來的服務生點了餐。「なーちゃん這麼爽快地就答應了我的取材要求，說實在我還挺意外的。」

「我今天剛好沒什麼事，我們也好一陣子沒見了不是嗎。」西野七瀬抿了一口紅茶，眼尾因爲心情好而微微揚起，「已經解禁的案子裏也有幾件精彩的，能幫到かずみん就好了。」

「誒，那可太好啦。」小說家拿起筆，眼中亮起興奮的光芒，看著意氣風發的好友有些感慨地笑了。

「不過，なーちゃん這樣的孩子去做了警察後來居然還成爲特襲部隊精英成員，對我們來說就夠不可思議啦。」

III. 僕が行かなきゃ 誰が行くだ？

和那個人相遇的時候，是個再尋常不過的春天。

被一群小混混圍住堵進小巷的時候，西野七瀬的內心不知爲何竟然無比平靜。真無聊啊，不過是拒絕了足球部那個校園風雲人物的告白而已，就莫名地成爲了承受他的愛慕者們散發出的惡意的靶子。

書桌上被誰用修正液寫上的「醜女」也好，打開鞋櫃的時候爭先恐後地跳出來的癩蛤蟆也好，體育課上無端飛過來的排球也好，甚至是現在，叫了校外不良來圍堵也好……

全部都是，教科書般的小孩子把戲而已。

可就當她以爲自己會遍體鱗傷地回家時，一個單薄的身影毫不猶豫地擋在了她的面前。

「一群男人欺負一個小女生，還真是沒品呢。」

西野看不到那個人的臉，抬起眼只能看到那人被剪得利落的髮尾。爲首的小混混惱羞成怒地罵罵咧咧著，一搖頭嘴裏竟然吐出了蜥蜴的舌頭，她聽見身前的人輕輕地「嘖」了一聲，張開的臂膀卻又將她護得更好了些。

「有我在，沒事的喲。」

還是清清淡淡的語氣，卻帶著溫柔的尾音。西野聽話地往她身後縮了縮，巷口突然傳來機車引擎的聲響，操着火焰的年輕女性冷著臉如同少年漫畫中從天而降的主角，剛剛還不可一世的小混混轉瞬間被打得屁滾尿流。

警察很快趕來，將小混混們盡數逮捕。那個人上前兩步和警察交談了兩句，又回過身朝呆呆站在原地的她跑來。

「沒事啦。」

那人溫和地笑著摸摸她的頭，露出一對尖尖的小虎牙。

一直以來拼命忍著的委屈突然在這一刻變成眼淚滾落，西野慌亂地朝她擺擺手表示自己沒關係，那人掏出自己的手帕，輕輕塞進她的手裏。

「你很勇敢喔。這些人都被抓住了，不會再來找你的麻煩了。」

因爲這次的事件，校內發生的欺凌終於被西野的父母得知。恰好西野爸爸要調職到另一個城市，心疼小女兒的父母乾脆決定舉家搬遷，西野便也順理成章地休了學等待轉校。

搬家的那天下起了小雨，西野坐在父親的車裏朝窗外看去，卻瞥見了那個人的身影。那人微微彎下腰親切地和拄著拐杖的老人家說著什麼，警服穿在她的身上英氣而又妥帖，西野抿著下嘴脣，伸進口袋裏的手攥緊了那方繡著「HM773」的手絹。

>>>

「誒，原來なーちゃん轉學到我們學校之前還有這樣的一段故事啊。不過因爲拒絕了學校裏受歡迎的男生告白就被欺凌什麼的，那些人真沒品。」

高山在本子上記了幾句，言語間頗有些忿忿不平。服務生將飲料送到桌上，坐在對面的好友也只是笑了笑，將杯子推到她面前：

「沒事啦，那都是過去的事情了。不過因爲這個契機能認識かずみん，還有後來的佑美和玲香，就覺得也沒有那麼糟了。」

「那個最開始站出來救了なーちゃん的人，是橋本さん吧？明明自己也沒有異能卻仍然能毫不猶豫地挺身而出，真是帥氣啊。」

西野點點頭，若有所思地笑了。

「現在想起來，想去警校的原因大概就是因爲憧憬著那個背影吧。」

>>>

和那個人再次見面的時候已經是西野從警校畢業後的事情了。

考上警校之後西野抱著一絲希望回去過幾次，但每次都無功而返。也是呢，她想，都過了好幾年，那個人大概早就離開這個小地方了吧。

可是當她以爲自己的生命即將沿著一條既定的道路平平淡淡地走下去的時候，那個陌生而又熟悉的身影卻突如其來地再次闖進她的日常。

西野還記得那天下著瀝瀝淅淅的雨，車載收音機的電臺裏主持人用毫無起伏的聲音宣佈著雨季的到來。她和外勤搭檔的若月佑美推開辦公室的門，正和深川課長說著什麼的頎長身影轉過頭來，臉上露出西野記憶中的柔和微笑。

「初次見面，我是東京警視廳的橋本奈奈未。」

如果說上一次還是無意，那麼這一次，那個人則是確乎地帶著將她平凡的生活打亂的任務而來。

「恭喜兩位，因為在過往的任務中展現出優秀的素質與過硬的業務能力，在警視廳的評估中甄選為抗擊異能犯罪的新一屆後備學員了。」

西野還沒來得及仔細思考這句話意味著什麼，就被陡然開始忙碌起來的生活壓得無暇他顧。覺醒期的每一天都漫長而痛苦，光是完成每天繁重的課業和高強度的訓練就已經竭盡全力，偏偏在這個學校裏，最不缺的就是那種有條不紊地完成一切還能遊刃有餘的天才型選手。

她不是沒想過放棄，但每次這樣的念頭一升起就被自己內心的不服輸掐滅，西野咬著牙，迎來了最終的考核。

最終考核毫不意外地依然是戰鬥系異能者大放異彩、非戰鬥系異能者步履維艱的場合。西野下了場湊在關係好的同期中算了算自己的分數，大概能足夠進一個不那麼雞肋的研究機構或後勤隊伍吧，她想。

可最終的一紙分配令卻讓她迷茫起來。那張決定她命運的紙頭上，白紙黑字地寫著「東京警視廳特襲部隊」，所有戰鬥系異能者的夢之隊之一。

「只有戰鬥系才能進特襲部隊？這種陳腐思想早就該被拋棄了。對於和平來說，與犯罪者們真刀真槍的戰鬥固然很重要，但如果認為維護和平只能靠戰鬥的話，那可就大錯特錯了。所以若是作爲表率的特襲部隊都不率先打破這種成見的話，現有的體系遲早會崩潰的。」

新入隊員的歡迎會上，熟悉而又陌生的人朝一臉疑惑的她鄭重地伸出手，笑得溫柔而狡猾。

「特襲部隊指揮組組長橋本奈奈未，從今天開始，請西野さん多多指教。」

>>>

「還真像是橋本さん會說出來的話呢。」

「那個人一直都很擅長說這種聽上去就很厲害的台詞啊。」西野歪著頭，像是想起了什麼似的笑了，「不過後來有一次去給小學生上社會實踐課的時候，被問到“地獄是不是真的存在”的時候，那個人回答了“從現在的我們看來，天國是怎麼樣的、地獄是怎麼樣的不是不知道嗎？也許我們現在生活的這個世界就是地獄喔”這樣的話呢。」

「誒？對小學生？」高山有些不可置信地問，隨即也大笑起來，「真是個有著獨特世界觀的人……有機會的話，真想和橋本さん也能像這樣坐下來聊聊。」

「那下次一起約出來吃飯吧。ななみん也喜歡看書，和かずみん說不定會很聊得來喔。」

「誒好期待！」小說家露出興高采烈的表情，「不過說起來，なーちゃん也開始會說出很帥氣的台詞了呢——我看了なーちゃん之前代表特襲部隊發言的發佈會新聞，“不入虎穴焉得虎子”這樣的話，當年我們認識的那個なーちゃん可不會這樣說呢。」

「誒是嗎⋯⋯」西野愣了一下，然後歪着頭了然地笑。「大概是因爲被ななみん潛移默化了吧。——她最喜歡說這種一聽就很有文化的話啦。」

>>>

自己那位擅長考試的上司的行事風格完全不像她的長相一樣沉穩又克己，這是西野甫進特襲部隊便意識到的事情。

「ななみん要是能有戰鬥系的異能，現在的突擊組估計有一半人都要下崗。」突擊班班長松村沙友理說這話的時候，順手撈走了橋本桌上不知哪個仰慕她的後輩送來的小零食。「所幸上帝是公平的。」

「我對突擊組的職能沒什麼興趣。」特襲部隊的長官推了推鼻樑上的眼鏡，下筆如飛地寫著文件。「太危險的事情不適合我。」

「你？太危險的事情不適合你？」松村誇張地瞪大了眼睛指著橋本，朝一邊的西野露出“大家都知根知底這人想騙誰呢”的表情。「なーちゃん知道的吧——這個人幹過的事情可比我危險多了。我跟你說，早些年我倆都還是菜鳥的時候，這個人有段時間天天鼻青臉腫的回來，後來我一再追問才知道，這個人一沒異能二不會武技，居然爲了線人去幫人家打架！」

「哪有，我這輩子就动手打過一次架。」橋本仍然頭也不抬。「而且最後我贏了。」

這樣說來她挺身而出救了自己那次也不算打架吧，畢竟她沒動手……西野默默地想，就聽松村反脣相譏：

「嘖，難道不是被你那位線人小姐救了麽。」

「她到的時候，那些人早逃遠了。」橋本放下筆，卻抬眸看向西野。「七瀬知道的。我呢，從不打沒有勝算的仗⋯⋯」

西野不知怎麼的突然想起了自己剛入隊時的那個案子。

那只是與特殊犯搜查系一次再平常不過的合作——SIT的警官們負責找好時機踢開門衝進去，而在犯罪者們倉皇逃竄的時候，由守在各個出口的特襲部隊來將他們一網打盡。那時還是新人的西野在一個出口惴惴不安地等待著，可當她的上司終於披著一身風雪走來，說出的話語卻和她的預期大相徑庭：

「西野さん，我需要你和我一起，現在從後門繞進去。」

「誒？」

「這個案子，只抓到人是不夠的，只有在現場繳獲足夠證據才能讓這些人得到應有的懲罰。如果按照他們的方案，實際上給了嫌疑人足夠的時間消除大部分證據，到那時就晚了。」

「可是我⋯⋯並不擅長戰鬥啊。」

「我覺得西野さん大概不會有問題，」橋本低頭思索了片刻，又露出了她慣常的、胸有成竹的笑容。「西野さん的能力在運用得當的情況下，說不定威力會很大喲。比如說，我們可以活用這個倉庫的複雜地形，不要正面跟他們硬碰硬，而是在暗處給他們製造恐懼、讓他們疲於奔命就好——啊，要是西野さん的畫筆能讓妖魔成真，搞不好你真的能成爲統治世界的大魔王。」

「誒，敏感時期您可別講這種容易讓人誤會的話好嗎，我可是守法公民。」

橋本蹩腳的笑話讓西野緊張的心情也稍微放鬆下來，兩人又商量了片刻行動策略便潛了進去。最終事件的結果也正如橋本所料，罪犯對警察的到來有所察覺，可橋本和西野顯然殺了正在準備銷贓的他們一個措手不及，當嫌疑人被全副武裝的警察們押解著魚貫而出的時候，剛剛經歷了一場惡戰的西野喘著氣，聽到旁邊兩個SIT的警官在小聲議論：

「要不是橋本警官她們果斷出擊，我們這次搞不好就沒戲了。但她應該是第一次接觸這個案子吧？對這些人的行動瞭如指掌也太厲害了。」

「你不知道那個傳聞嗎？我聽特襲部隊的山田說的，據說橋本警官和黑道有說不清道不明的關係什麼的。說不定她就是爲了自保才這麼積極，誰知道呢。」

「你小聲點……」

察覺到不遠處的西野，兩名SIT警官慌忙向她道謝之後便快步走開。不一會交接完案情的橋本走來，西野思前想後，還是猶猶豫豫地決定問出那個困擾了她好一陣子的問題：

「橋本さん是真的因爲……」

「從某種角度來說，那些流言其實也沒什麼錯啦。」

她話還沒說完，就看到橋本將食指放到嘴脣上輕輕做出一個『噓』的手勢，很多年後西野回憶起來，還能清晰地記起那時橋本稍稍帶著些胸有成竹的得意笑容：

「不過，不入虎穴，焉得虎子。」

「……なーちゃん？なーちゃん？」

回憶的片段被松村伸到她眼前揮舞的手掌打斷，西野回過神來，橋本仍然笑意盈盈地望著她，將剛剛寫好的文件遞給她：

「七瀬，我打算在指挥組下成立一個新的小隊，以此爲開端推動特襲部隊的架構改革，具體成員的選拔由你來負責可以嗎？」

「誒？我可以嗎？」

「誒——如果七瀬不行的話，那放眼整個特襲部隊也沒有更合適的人了。」

內心陡生的忐忑被對方柔和的眼神輕輕拂平，無視了在一邊用更加誇張的語氣開玩笑地嚷嚷著「誒誒橋本奈奈未你這是把本天才放在哪裏」的松村，西野有些後知後覺地接過文件，立刻被顯眼的標題吸引住目光。

「啊，這個是……」

稿紙的抬頭上，新任特襲部隊長官清秀的字跡寫著「特襲部隊結構優化及專門善後小隊成立規劃草案」。

西野突然只覺得那薄薄的幾張紙似有千均重，她復又抬眼看向橋本，以沉穩冷靜著稱的特襲部隊長官露出狡黠的笑容，與西野剛入隊時印象中那個笑容再度重合在一起。

>>>

「不過想想那時的情形，對整個體系的整改推動確實是當務之急。我還記得當時有時評說，這樣下去 現在的異能使用者體系遲早會崩潰的。」

隨着越來越多的強大異能被開發出來，戰鬥波及範圍隨之擴大，每次受到異能戰鬥的波及的無辜民衆也多了起來。渐渐地，民衆對英雄們戰鬥方式的怨氣越來越大，讓原本負責善後的轄區警員和非戰鬥部隊每天光是在處理投訴上就已經焦頭爛額；再加上犯罪集團開始從中挑撥，看似平靜的表象下各方暗流涌動的矛盾似乎馬上就要一觸即發。

就連當時還是調查記者的高山回想起那段時期取材過程中目睹的一切，都還覺得有些心有餘悸。

「說實在的なーちゃん，我那時真的很擔心你的安全。」

而她身爲風口浪尖的核心人員之一的好友只是雲淡風輕地笑了笑，乖順的模樣似乎很難與犯罪分子口中那個堅定果斷的指揮組組長聯繫在一起。

「總要有人站出來開始承擔改善現狀的責任啊。」

>>>

善後小隊的組建還算順利，運行一段時間下來成效明顯，就連警視廳的老頭子們也對此交口稱讚，橋本計劃中的對戰鬥部隊系統的改革推進也隨之順利了許多。

可西野總還是覺得缺了點什麼，這種不知所起的煩躁感直到幾個月後仍然縈繞在她的心頭。等她終於有些無可奈何地去向身邊看起來唯一能解決問題的橋本求助時，對方只是皺著眉頭想了想，然後拉開抽屜拿出一個信封遞給她。

「七瀬很久沒回學校了吧？回去看看可愛的後輩們在考場上拼命的樣子，順便放個假搞不好就能找到答案了。」

可是那種莫名的微妙感覺在西野再次站在熟悉的考場前時仍然沒有緩解，還沒倒過來的時差讓她在北國初春室內暖氣的吹拂中有些昏昏欲睡。大屏幕上年輕學員們稚嫩又帶著些緊張的臉讓她想起當年青澀的自己，西野漫不經心地瀏覽了一遍觀察室大屏幕上的考場實況，卻在瞥到角落的場景時停住了眼神——考試已經開始將近一分鐘了，卻仍然有一群學員遲疑地站在起點還沒有什麼動作。

八成是運氣不好覺醒了非戰鬥異能的孩子吧。像是看到了曾經的自己，西野饒有興趣地推了推眼鏡，想看看他們接下來會採取什麼樣的行動。人群互相交頭接耳之間，卻有一個孩子忽然站到前面說了幾句什麼，原本還在猶疑不決的非戰鬥異能學員們表情很快變得明朗起來，隨後開始訓練有素地組成若干小組紛紛進入考核區，清理和修補起被破壞的建築和街道來。

「那個孩子的能力是什麼？」

「第010122號學員？我看看……對了，是能夠具象出物體在被改變前曾經的狀態，有一個伴生的附屬能力，是讀取生物在一定時間內的記憶。可惜啦，如果是在和平年代，這兩個能力肯定能大顯身手，可是現在戰時就⋯⋯」

西野追著那個人的身影看了許久，那折磨了她幾個月的煩躁感突然一點點地變得豁然開朗起來。

找到你了。她在心裏輕聲說。你就是我要找的最後一塊拼圖。

>>>

「不過，いくちゃん被選進特襲部隊沒多久就遇到了那麼大的事故，虧得這孩子心態沒崩啊。」

「事故？」

「就是那個啊——善後小隊修理好的看板掉下來致一死一傷的那件事情。我聽說這件事被警視廳裏的保守派和想要從中漁利的犯罪集團拿來大作文章，なーちゃん不可能對這件事沒印象的吧。」

「啊，那件事啊。其實說起來和いくちゃん沒有太大的關係啦——虽然我和ななみん把她招進來的目的確實是想要讓她在未來承擔起指揮善後小隊的責任，但當時她既不是直接上手修復的專門人員，也不在需要承擔那件事責任的位置上，而且嚴格來說執法記錄儀裏她的處理方式就警視廳的標準來說沒有任何問題。所以，無論從哪個角度來說，那件事都追究不到也不應該追究到她的頭上。」

西野一口氣說完，隨即又不屑一顧地撇了撇嘴。

「我不否認這件事情確確實實折射出當時的善後小隊的不成熟，在需要嚴格執行標準的地方過於依賴在場隊員的判斷，而在需要隊員隨機應變的情況下又過於教條主義，但是歸根結底，事故發生之後與其相互扯皮，我們更應該做的是坦然承擔責任，然後從錯誤中總結出改善的方法防止下一個悲劇的發生，而這，才是大人們存在的意義。」

「是啊……」天性溫和的小說家想起當年的風波，有些悲傷地垂下眸子。「如果那些所謂的高層不是光想着利用這件事打擊異己，至少受害人的家人受到的傷害會小很多吧。」

「畢竟那些腸肥腦滿的大人物們腦裏想的只有自己的利益啊。」西野嘲諷地輕笑一聲，「還不如一個小孩子——いくちゃん，可是在事件發生一週後就主動交上來一篇檢討書，詳細寫清楚了她所觀察到的當時現有的善後流程裏不合理的地方，並逐條列出了如何改進的意見呢。」

「いくちゃん那個時候就這麼可靠了……？」

小說家驚訝道，卻又瞭然地笑起來。

「倒也不奇怪，畢竟是那個名叫生田絵梨花的怪物嘛。」

>>>

生田絵梨花是什麼時候開始被稱爲「怪物」的？

西野關上車門，目光卻不自覺地追着窗外那個被幾個隊員圍在中間的身影。

在專門善後小隊成立後的那場不大不小的風波之後，重新回到現場的生田以一種恐怖的速度成長了起來。她本就有着過人的天賦，適合在善後小隊裏大展身手的能力在橋本爲她找來的教官魔鬼般的錘鍊過後變得更加強大，而停職期間天天泡在檔案室總結案卷的成果也開始厚積薄發，在短短的不到一年時間裏，當西野與特襲部隊的大多數人意識到的時候，剛入職時那個青澀的小後輩早已脫胎換骨，不知不覺之間，生田已經變成了整個特襲部隊不可或缺的中流砥柱。

更可怕的是，萬衆矚目的天才卻似乎並不滿足於此。於是橋本也樂得給她留下一個又一個的難題，而就結果看來，小天才的能力和精力上限似乎都無窮無盡。

「嘖嘖，怎麼你們指揮組盡是出這種不能用常識去衡量的傢伙。」在某日的一次任務之後，和她並肩走著的松村曾發出這樣的感慨。「你知道嘛，我們組的人私下裏都叫你們怪物製造機。」

「誒，你如果說ななみん或者いくちゃん也就算了，可我就是一個非戰鬥系的普通人啊。」

「得了吧得了吧。」松村作出一副誇張的表情擺了擺手。「能被ななみん一眼相中，又一眼相中了いくちゃん，物以類聚說的就是你們這些人。」

「喂……」西野啞然失笑，又見松村換上了神神祕祕的表情湊近她的耳朵：

「不過なーちゃん，我上次去找ななみん的時候不小心看到了她給いくちゃん的訓練計劃，我懷疑……いくちゃん覺醒出了新的能力。」

「誒？？？」

「如果是真的，我們可就真見證了一個怪物的誕生了——從褒義的意義上來說。」關西出身的突襲組組長感慨地嘆了一聲，又開玩笑地皺起眉頭，「老天真不公平！這樣的孩子怎麼就不是戰鬥系的呢！」

「少來，好事哪能讓你們全佔了呀。」西野早已收起了方才的驚訝，熟練地吐槽起自己的同鄉。「你們都已經是強大的戰鬥系了，依我看老天就是很公平。」

而松村的推測在不久後生田自己的一次不慎說漏嘴中被證實，指揮組善後小隊出了個二次覺醒的孩子的消息成爲特襲部隊裏高層中公開的祕密。可是橋本和生田每次湊在一起卻仍然神神祕祕，就算被問到也是語焉不詳地以能力專項訓練爲由一句帶過，久而久之警視廳裏居然還傳出了兩人是在偷偷交往這樣的流言來。

雖然對這樣的無稽之談不以為意，西野考慮再三之後還是在某個下午在辦公大樓門口堵住了鬼鬼祟祟要往外溜的橋本和生田。好在她想象中的僵持並沒有出現，兩人只是互相用眼神交流片刻，便大方地將她請上了橋本的車子。

十五分鐘後，車子停在了碼頭邊一座不起眼的倉庫前。可是當西野走進那扇大門，映入眼簾的卻只有一架放置在空蕩蕩倉庫中央的鋼琴。

「你們可別告訴我神神祕祕搞這麼久是在爲了什麼鋼琴比賽的巨額獎金在集訓——」

「不是不是，這和絵梨花覺醒出的新能力有關。」橋本擺擺手，又突然發現了什麼似的戳了戳一旁生田的胳膊：「喂喂，七瀬剛剛說的比賽真的有？有的話你要不要順便參加參加給隊裏掙點兒外快？」

「有、有的吧？」生田懵懵懂懂地回答，又在瞥到西野的眼神時一個激靈，趕緊把話題拉回正軌。「我的新能力和なーさん的能力說起來有些類似，なーさん是在畫出特定的圖案後畫出來的東西才能具象化對吧？我的新能力就是在彈奏特定的樂曲時將兩個生物的靈魂互換。」

這是什麼怪物般的能力……西野在心裏默默吐槽著，卻突然想到了最有可能讓她擔心的問題：

「你……在用什麼進行訓練？如果用的是動物的話，有沒有做好善後？還是說你們準備用我的能力創造訓練對象？雖然我的能力只能創造出有限的幾種動物但是……」

打斷她的是倉庫大門被「嘭」地一聲被推開的聲音。

「抱歉我在路上有點事耽擱了，你們倆沒等很久吧——」

如同太陽般耀眼的女性風一樣地大步邁進來，在看到西野時朝橋本微微蹙起了眉尖。

顧不得感嘆與那個改變她生命軌跡契機的另一個當事人的戲劇般重逢，西野陡然意識到了一個足以讓她心驚的事實：

生田的訓練對象，說不定是……

>>>

「所以你的意思是，橋本さん不惜冒險用自己和重要線人當いくちゃん的訓練對象，就是爲了順利搗破那個犯罪集團，抓到罪魁禍首？」

西野沒有回答，只是淡淡地點了點頭。

「哇還真是個不按常理出牌的傢伙……小說都不敢這麼寫啊。」小說家苦笑著搖了搖頭，「還好罪犯最終伏法。なーちゃん一定也捏了一把汗吧。」

「最開始確實是嚇了一跳，一瞬間讓人開始懷疑之前的ななみん到底是不是她……拋掉隊裏各種事情的保密性原則不說，異能剛覺醒時會有一段時間的不穩定期，加上這兩個人互換的目的是爲了從敵人那裏拿到情報，就算ななみん和いくちゃん再怎麼拍胸脯保證，也讓人忍不住擔心啊。」

「畢竟是一直以來共同進退的戰友啊。」

「是啊。誰能想到她們居然已經就這麼亂來了一年……居然還說什麼『難道不該稱讚我們訓練有方、いくちゃん天賦絕倫嗎』，我都已經無力吐槽了。」西野無奈地撫額，「不過也多虧她們這個方法，讓異能管理課虛晃一槍端掉了罪犯的小金庫，這才能讓那個罪魁禍首方寸大亂，急火攻心之下被我們僞裝成黑幫用豐厚的交易條件釣出來。」

「異能管理課居然這麼配合？」

「嚴格來說應該是釣魚執法了。也不知道ななみん用了什麼辦法說服了異能管理課配合，先是讓人僞裝成未知異能者在那個地方搞了點小事故讓異能管理課能師出有名，同時悄悄去SIT要了張經濟犯罪搜查令，讓特襲部隊的成員混在裏面抄了罪犯的家。——也是這案子解禁了我才敢跟你說，雖然報道都說是ななみん的線人用交易把犯人釣出來，進而實施的抓捕，但是其實那天去做誘餌的人和異能沒有任何關係，那是變裝之後的いくちゃん。」

「誒？？？」

「雖然這不要命的傢伙之後被我狠狠教訓了一頓鬧了好幾天彆扭——」

>>>

西野放下筆時，時針已經悄悄走過了11。

她伸了個懶腰站起來，晚餐時的便當早已被消化殆盡，她揉著抗議起來的肚子，盤算著去哪家深夜食堂去吃個夜宵再回家。

原以爲空無一人的辦公室突然傳出了動靜，西野嚇了一跳轉過頭定睛一看，從角落裏的辦公桌後面抬起了一顆腦袋，看到西野時又尷尬地笑着想要縮回去。

「いくちゃん？」

「那個、なーさん還沒回家呀……」

「沒什麼，我習慣了。倒是你，今天沒什麼事情吧？怎麼還在這裏？」

「啊，就一些ななみん交給我的文書工作……なーさん先回家吧，我還不是很餓，晚點我來鎖門就好——」

「也不是什麼緊急的工作吧？陪我去吃個夜宵嘛。我請客。」

生田的眼神在聽到『請客』兩字時應聲亮起來，但旋即又轉過眼耷拉下眉毛。眼看着從自願成爲誘餌之後就一直躲着自己的傢伙又要繼續裝死，西野索性居高臨下地走到了生田的桌子前，恰好聽到生田的肚子傳來『咕嚕嚕』的聲響。

小後輩的臉肉眼可見地紅到了耳根，西野忍俊不禁地笑起來：

「吃飽才能幹活這句話不是いくちゃん最喜歡跟我說的嗎？ななみん要是問起來就說是我拉你去的，走吧。」

暮春的天氣如同猜不透的少女心一樣說變就變，走到半路竟然毫無預警地瀝瀝淅淅下起了雨。餓壞了的兩人一路狂奔到街邊不起眼的小店裡，胡亂地擦了擦身上的雨水，顧不得形象地一人叫了一大碗烏冬麵，呼嚕呼嚕地吃起來。

「……對不起。」

直到兩人面前的麵都吃的快要見底，西野還在想着怎麼開始話題，就聽到生田猶猶豫豫地開了口。

「我知道なーさん那天生氣是因爲擔心我，我也知道自己不應該像小孩子一樣跟你賭氣，可是……」

「可是什麼？」

「那是我們重要的線人。如果就因爲這樣暴露而導致まいやん陷入危險的話……那就……而且爲了這一天訓練了這麼久，異能也好不依靠能力掌握局勢制止混亂的能力也好，我要是沒有舍我其誰的覺悟的話……」

慣來伶牙俐齒的善後小隊明星隊員不知怎的支支吾吾起來。

「我只是想要像ななみん和なーさん一樣成爲讓人安心的、能夠獨當一面存在，不想總是依靠你們……」

「可是對我來說，いくちゃん的重要性也不亞於任何人啊。」平時在說話時總是溫溫吞吞的指揮組組長卻難得主動打斷了她，有些急切地側過身來。「你早就是令人安心的存在了，因爲有いくちゃん會幫忙善後，所以我和ななみん才能毫無後顧之憂地做好戰術方案……我真的很喜歡那個從骨子裏散發著自信的いくちゃん，所以我比任何人都不希望你消失——」

在烏龍面湯氤氳起的霧氣中，生田有些迷茫的雙眼又漸漸變得亮閃閃的，隨後咧開嘴露出了那如太陽一樣的明朗笑容，用力地鄭重點點頭。

「對了なーさん！找時間去我家玩貓吧！」

「誒？？？」

天馬行空地轉移了話題的生田狡黠的笑中帶着一絲羞澀。

「我剛入職惹出事的那天，在醫院撿到的那隻貓，我想它見到なーさん一定會很開心的。」

>>>

「なーちゃん真是個溫柔的前輩呢。」

「啊，那是因爲看那孩子太低落了，一時也想不到什麼好的辦法……雖然不知她是什麼時候發現這件事的。」

「哇糟了糟了！」桌子上高山的手機突然震動起來，她瞥了一眼屏幕，隨即面露難色。「抱歉なーちゃん，我忘了我等會還要和編輯開會商討這本書的連載事宜，可能就得先走了——啊我的錯我的錯，真的太抱歉了，都沒辦法請你好好吃個飯答謝……」

「誒かずみん怎麼還跟我這麼見外呀。能和你這樣久違地坐下來聊聊天我也很開心哦。」

「哎呀——」見好友自然地拿出信用卡遞到送賬單的服務生手裏，小說家不好意思地撓撓頭收起錢包。「但是真的很感謝なーちゃん能分享給我這麼多有意思的素材，我一定會好好將它們融入我的新作品的。」

「那可太好啦。」在警視廳任職的好友笑起來，眼睛彎彎地如同月牙。「我很期待喲。」

\- end.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很久以前就想寫一篇通過不同情景下的閒談對話，串起一個事件的故事，這也是題目叫Sobremesa的原因：在西班牙語里，這個詞翻譯過來大概指的就是“坐在桌子旁邊進行茶餘飯後閒談”的感覺。
> 
> 慢悠悠地寫了將近一年，副標題也改了又改，延續了前篇大量私設的風格，應該是把前兩篇里挖的坑大抵都串上了吧（笑


End file.
